In software development, a significant amount of testing and related reporting is required throughout each of the stages of software product's development and continued use. Current software testing allows for the testing of software through the stages of development including the initial coding, debugging and modifications to improve performance of the code for the software, release, and further modifications necessary to customize to systems of the end users. These are merely high level summarizations of some of the phases of software development and these stages, as well as any of the other stages of software development, often include a number sub-stages of software development that also require suitable testing to ensure proper operability.
In any case, current methods of software testing may require great amounts of technical resources, such as software engineers and software coders, with the ability to prepare testing scenarios in one or more complicated software coding languages. Because many of the testing scenarios may be written in varying forms of software coding languages, it can be difficult for a non-technical resource to evaluate the efficacy or usefulness of testing scenarios or even prepare a testing scenario for lack of competencies in the software coding languages of the testing scenarios.
Therefore, there is a need for system for addressing these deficiencies.